


shades of purple (out of red & blue)

by celine (kaihun)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dating, Domesticity, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Time Skips, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/celine
Summary: Jongin is ready to propose to Sehun on Valentine's Day. Meanwhile, Sehun isn't sure if their Valentine's date is even on.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 35
Kudos: 211
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest (Valentine's Special)





	shades of purple (out of red & blue)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ultimate Top KJI bonus round 1: Valentine's Special
> 
> Due to an unfortunate series of events during my impromptu trip to EXplOration dot in Seoul for New Year's 2020 (one was losing my passport literally within hours of my landing) and lack of time management skills, I didn't get to flesh out this fic as much as I originally wanted to. Nevertheless, I tried my best and I hope you can enjoy this as a 5k fic!
> 
> Note: Sehun's dream proposal is paraphrased from his Ceci interview back in 2013 :)
> 
> tw: implied homophobia from family members, briefly mentioned and not expanded on, and they approve the marriage by the end of the fic.

Part I: Flashback

“What do you think about marriage?” Sehun had asked one day after dance practice. They were sixteen and always hanging out together, to the point that Sehun’s parents had stopped asking which friend he was out with. Jongin, they assumed, and they were right.

“You mean in general, as a third party? Or for me, personally?” Jongin asked. They were both too young to be thinking about marriage like that, but he was also used to entertaining Sehun’s random daydreams. They could talk about anything under the sun.

“What, are your answers going to be different?” Sehun laughed. It was classic Jongin to overthink it.

Jongin shrugged. “Well, if you meet the right person, the person you’d want to live the rest of your life with, it’s only natural that you’d want to marry them. But it’s a huge commitment, not something people should do on a whim. I don’t get those people who marry someone they’ve only known for 2 years or less. It’s a recipe for disaster.”

Sehun frowned. “Why, what’s so wrong with that? Sometimes people just know, you know? And what does the length of time matter, anyway? Sometimes people just click and the connection feels real. It doesn’t matter how long they’ve known each other.”

It was Jongin’s turn to laugh. “Okay, you’ve been watching those romance films again, haven’t you? I don’t know why you love that stuff so much, it’s cringey.”

Sehun looked offended. “How dare you. I will not sit here and take your The Notebook slander.”

They both laughed after that. It was an inside joke of theirs— The Notebook was one of the first movies they watched together in an ironic way, cracking jokes about it the entire time. But Jongin knew Sehun really did love that movie, even if he was too embarrassed to admit it out loud. (He caught Sehun crying at the end, but pretended he didn’t notice.)

“What about you? What do you have to say about marriage?”

Sehun put down his spoon and clasped his hands together dramatically, pretending to give it some thought, though Jongin knew Sehun had his answer prepared before he even brought up the topic in the first place.

“I already know I want to get married, one day. Marriage is a blessing. Just thinking about spending the rest of my life with my soulmate makes me want to curl up inside! From happiness.” Sehun paused. “Why are you smiling?” Sehun asked, feeling defensive. “You aren’t taking me seriously?”

“No, I’m not making fun of you, I promise. I was thinking that was something you would say. It’s cute.”

“Okay.”

“What’s your dream proposal, since you think about it so much?”

“You have to promise not to laugh.”

“I promise.” Jongin wasn’t at all surprised Sehun had this answer ready, either.

“Okay, here it goes: I’m walking on the beach with the love of my life, right— and it’s only us two there. It’s a quiet night, and the sun is starting to set. We’re having fun kicking up sand and playing with firecrackers. Then I grab their hands, look into their eyes and confess, “I can’t live without you. I’ll love you until I die!”

Jongin couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped from his mouth. “Sorry.”

Sehun glared. “You promised you wouldn’t laugh. I’m offended right now. I'm being serious here!”

“Sorry, Sehun, I couldn’t help it. Honestly, it sounds super romantic. I’m sure whoever that person is would be lucky to have you.”

Part II: Jongin

Valentine’s Day is right around the corner, and Jongin’s feeling nervous. Excited, too, but mostly nervous at the moment. Not being in complete control of a situation is an uncomfortable feeling, and he tries his best to avoid it by planning everything to the last detail. But is anyone ever fully prepared to propose to the love of their life? Good thing he has an outlet in dance, where he can let loose and express any feelings he’s bottled inside. He’s on the way to work right now, taking an Uber today because he was running a little late this morning.

A few years back, Jongin opened his own dance studio after he had to retire from dancing professionally, due to a back injury. It was a rough time, especially when he thought he might never be able to dance again, but his partner, Sehun, was with him every step of the way. Thanks to physical therapy, he’s mostly fully recovered, though he has some bad days when the pain returns. He still gets to dance every day, and that’s the important part, right? There are days when he wishes things were different, but he knows there’s no point in that line of thinking. Sehun knows all the signs of when he’s slipping back into that negative loop, even before Jongin notices it himself. It’s only natural for people who have known each other for as long as they have.

He met Sehun when they were both in high school, on the first day of Jongin’s sophomore year, and the first day of Sehun’s freshman year. It was thirteen years ago, but the memory is fresh on Jongin’s mind. Sehun always teases him about his nostalgic rose-colored glass tendencies, but Jongin likes to think he remembers things exactly as they were.

On that September afternoon that felt more like the beginning of August, he saw Sehun standing by the flyer board near the school gate after classes had let out. Jongin had walked up to him, intending to look at the other flyers himself, but he was now more intrigued by the potential new club member. There was only one other club flyer up at the moment, so it was a 50/50 chance he was right.

“Are you interested in Dance Club?” Jongin asked. “I’m in it and we’re in need of new members. If you’re into dance at all, you should come to the first meeting this week. Whether you have experience or not doesn’t matter. It’ll be fun!”

“Actually, yeah, I am.” Jongin noted how Sehun smiled with his eyes, and instantly liked that about him. “I haven’t been to dance school or anything fancy like that, but I’ve performed a couple of times since I was a kid. And I teach myself some choreo to songs I like on YouTube.”

Jongin knew then that this was the beginning of a great friendship. They went on to recommend different songs to each other, and the conversation was so natural that they found a cafe to sit and talk instead of going home right away. That was, until Sehun’s phone rang and Sehun bolted up so fast out of his seat it was comical. “Oh crap, it’s my dad, sorry, let me get this.” Sehun answered the call. “Ohhhh, hey dad. Uh huh. Didn’t see the time. Yes. I’m hanging out with a friend. I’ll be home soon, I promise! Uh huh. Ok. Bye!” Sehun hung up. “It’s already 8 pm? What? We’ve been talking for 3 hours?”

“Didn’t feel like it. So, we’re friends now, huh?” He felt like teasing.

“I-I thought we were, but it would be super awkward if I read this wrong…” He trailed off, shying into himself.

“You didn’t! We’re friends for sure!” Jongin rushed to assure him. “Sorry, I was just messing with you. I don’t know why but I feel like I’ve known you for a lot longer than… just today.” Jongin paused. “Is that weird?”

“No, I feel the same way,” Sehun assured him, smiling. “I feel like I can be myself with you.”

Jongin smiles at the memory, clicking the 50 Great Date Ideas article that popped up first on Google search. Usually he finds these kinds of lists pretentious, but he’s in need of some particularly cheesy date ideas for his Valentine’s Day Plan. Sehun loves Valentine’s Day, as he does all things romance. No matter what date idea Jongin comes up with, he knows Sehun would enjoy it— Sehun is a classic romantic. As much as enjoys new and exciting date ideas they’ve never done before, he’s just as happy doing the typical dinner and movie date that would bore most other couples who have known each other for as long as they have.

After high school, Sehun and Jongin had gone on to attend the same university, with Jongin pursuing dance and Sehun pursuing fashion design. It took them another three years after graduation for them to get their shit together and finally start dating, despite everyone in their friend groups, both shared and separate, convinced they were long before that. At least their friends were easy, but their families were another story.

Sehun’s parents didn’t take the news too well, at first. It was also Sehun’s way of coming out to them, so the shock was twofold. Sehun told him that his mom immediately burst into tears, and his dad looked at him like he was joking. It was years before they finally came to terms with it. Sehun thinks it was more out of forced acceptance because they didn’t want him to completely cut off ties.

Jongin didn’t think his parents would take the news well, either. Like Sehun, it was his first time coming out to them, and he was worried that as their only son, he had familial traditions expected of him. But both his parents were surprisingly supportive, hugging him as soon as he told them. “I’m happy for you, Jongin. Sehun is a good boy. Take care of him.” He should’ve figured— his mom loved Sehun since he first came over for dinner back in high school.

His Uber stops suddenly, jostling him out of his thoughts, and Jongin looks out the window to see he’s in front of the studio. The thought of some quiet time to himself before teaching his first class already has him in better spirits.

Squatting in front of the mirror, he skips through his playlist until he finds a track he likes, then sets his phone down. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, focusing on everything he’s feeling before he allows his body to move to the beat.

Part III: Sehun

Valentine’s Day is right around the corner, and Sehun is feeling nervous. Jongin hasn’t mentioned Valentine’s Day once yet this year, and Sehun is alarmed by this. Not that it’s completely uncharacteristic for Jongin not to vocalize his every thought, but Sehun thinks Jongin saying V-day at least once would be comforting and assure him everything was okay. It’s not like Jongin would forget Valentine’s Day, right? He knows it’s one of Sehun’s most favorite holidays, of course after his own birthday and Christmas, the common denominator here being the receiving of gifts. But Sehun wouldn’t put it past him to forget, of course completely by accident and without any ill-intention. Jongin has a lot on his plate right now.

The more Sehun thinks about it, it’s not just him not mentioning Valentine’s Day— he worries that Jongin has been more distant lately. He’s been staying longer hours at the studio, and during the free time he does have, he’s been hanging out with Moonkyu and Wonshik. Of course it’s a good thing that Jongin’s studio has grown so much in the past few years that he’s had to add more classes, hire more teachers, and generally been more busy. And Sehun understands that Jongin has his own friend group that he wants to spend quality time with that’s not Sehun. It’s part of any healthy, not codependent relationship to have other friends with other interests Sehun doesn’t have, like soccer. God! He tried to get into soccer, he really did. He just misses Jongin, okay! Isn’t it okay to be a little selfish, a little codependent, sometimes? Well, that is what Valentine’s Day is for: a dedicated day for couples to take time out of their busy schedules to celebrate their love. But then Sehun remembers, once again, that Jongin hasn’t mentioned Valentine’s Day, nor any hints that he planned any dates in the foreseeable future.

He had sex with Jongin last night, and it was great, so Sehun is at least comforted by the fact that their chemistry is still there. But he finds it strange that they’re not having sex as often as they did when they lived separately. Maybe this is just a thing that happens when couples move in together and Sehun needs to get used to it.

One of Sehun’s coworkers got married in December, and since then it got Sehun thinking about his relationship with Jongin. Yes, they’ve taken that next step of moving in together a few months ago, and they’re settling into the groove of things, learning to share each other’s space. It’s nice. Jongin has been his best friend since high school, so the transition was an easy one, all things considered. But there are still things they argue about, since they haven’t figured out how to divide the chores yet. No big fights yet, though. Have they ever had a big fight? Sehun face palms himself. How could he forget? The biggest one was right before they started dating. Sehun was deeply in love with Jongin. He knew for years, and he was sick of being friendzoned. He was ready to take drastic measures and move out of state so he could finally get over Jongin. Literally, as in he had his boarding pass and was ready to go through security before Jongin came running in to stop him. It was incredibly dramatic, exactly like a scene from a movie. They ended up in a yelling match right there in the middle of the airport. People were recording them on their phones, and Sehun remembers being angry at them, too. Predictably, Sehun ended up confessing, even though he had promised himself that he would never tell Jongin. But surprise! Jongin was in love with him, too.

But what was he thinking about before all this? Oh right, marriage. It seems early to think about since they did just move in together, but in the span of how long they’ve known each other, it really isn’t. Sehun can’t even remember the last time they talked about marriage. Sehun panics. He feels like the last time they discussed it, they were in college, and Jongin was talking about how marriage was an outdated concept. Did Jongin still feel that way? Does he never want to get married? God, Sehun wishes he asked more specific questions back then, and that he wasn’t just as drunk as Jongin when they had that conversation.

If Jongin doesn’t have any plans to marry him, Sehun could live with that. This is a new world they live in. A lot of couples never get married, and they’re perfectly happy, right?

Sehun feels frustrated out of his mind, and what better way to release stress than to go to the spa? After work, he immediately calls up Chanyeol and tells him to meet him at his favorite spot. Sehun goes there so often that he knows all the staff by name, and they give him great discounts.

“Why yes, Sehun, I am free, and I would love to hang out with you,” Chanyeol says, and Sehun knows he’s rolling his eyes, though he can’t see it.

“Stop pretending like you had any plans tonight. Just meet me there, I need to rant.”

“Surprise, surprise. Oh Sehun, needing to rant?” Sehun detects the sarcasm there, and chooses to ignore it. “Fine. Treat me to dinner after!”

“Ugh, fine.” Sehun hangs up.

After the spa session, Sehun feels loose and limber, though only physically, not mentally or spiritually. Chanyeol didn’t seem at all shocked by Sehun’s worries.

“Do you know something that I don’t know?” Sehun asks, skeptically.

“Yes, I know that Jongin loves you and would do anything for you, and you’d be dumb not to know something so damn obvious.” He pauses when Sehun makes a noise of protest. “You have absolutely nothing to worry about,” Chanyeol says with finality. “Seriously, stop worrying, and let’s go get dinner, I’m starving.”

Sehun sighs and focuses on taking Chanyeol’s advice.

That night, Sehun dreams about the ocean, and it’s so vivid that he hears the waves for a few moments after he awakens. There wasn’t much else to the dream, only the ocean. Ah, and it was nighttime, but the moon was so bright. Sehun wonders if it’s his subconscious trying to tell him something. Belatedly, he notices Jongin isn’t next to him. It’s 7:30 am; he must’ve left early to go to work again.

What does the ocean represent, anyway? The vastness of...something. Sadness? Longing? That’s what he feels right now, anyway.

Part IV: February 14th

On Valentine’s Day morning, Sehun once again wakes up to an empty bed, and gradually accepts that this may very well be the beginning of the end. Does Jongin not love him anymore? He remembers Jongin cuddling him last night, but that could mean anything. For all Sehun knows, Jongin was simply feeling cold and was automatically seeking the closest heat source, which just so happened to be Sehun. He checks the nightstand for a note, but there’s nothing, and no text, either. Maybe Jongin came to some sort of realization some time after they had moved in together. Sehun thought everything was going fine, but he admits that sometimes he lives in his own world, and his perception of reality might not be the most accurate. He’s generally optimistic about things, but this distance he’s felt with Jongin lately is palpable. Maybe things aren’t fine.

Sehun sits up in bed to cut that train of thought, and starts to get ready for work. He takes a shower and wears his favorite shirt, taking the time to look his best for the date he knows he doesn’t have later tonight. “I’m looking my best self, for me,” Sehun says out loud to his own reflection. Maybe he’s being dramatic, but self-love is a necessity in Sehun’s book.

Sehun is in a foul mood all day at work, so he keeps to himself. Even his coworkers notice he’s not his usual cheery, occasionally clingy, ball of sunshine.

“Uh, Sehun, are you okay?” Johnny asks.

“I’m fine,” Sehun responds, rather curtly.

“If you say so.” Johnny’s tone of voice indicates he knows Sehun is not fine. Sehun hopes he takes the hint and doesn’t press any further.

“Happy Valentine’s Day?” Johnny tries.

Sehun glares at him.

“Or not, I’ll be going now,” Johnny laughs, clearly entertained for some reason, and finally leaves to get some work done.

About an hour before he gets off work, Sehun gets a text from Jongin: “Meet me by the Ocean Beach Pier at 6:30 pm” followed by a red heart emoji. Instinctively, Sehun is most affected by the heart emoji. It makes Sehun smile, because Jongin doesn’t use emojis often. But when Sehun rereads the message, he can’t help but question if there’s a hidden meaning there. There’s no mention of Valentine’s Day, or a date. It could simply be a “meeting” that happens to be on Valentine’s Day. But the heart emoji!

Worried that he’s taking too long to reply back, Sehun texts “Ok” and hits send before he changes his mind and decides to add anything else. With that obstacle completed, Sehun begins to prepare for any and all possibilities for how their “meeting” by the beach will play out.

Sehun clocks out and starts heading home to freshen up. He changes out of his work pants and dress shoes into casual slacks and old tennis shoes he doesn’t care if he gets sand in. He’ll keep the shirt on, though. It’s a polo shirt that Jongin gifted him on his birthday last year. It gets super cold by the water at night, so he also throws on a windbreaker. Jongin would yell at him if he forgets to wear a coat when the temperature drops.

When he gets to the pier, there’s barely anyone at the beach. The sun is setting, and night is falling quickly. Any tourists that were here earlier have decided to migrate to the restaurants for dinner. Sehun wonders why Jongin chose here, out of all places, then remembers his dream again. Is he psychic?

As Sehun trudges through the sand to get closer to the pier, he recognizes Jongin from afar. He can’t make out Jongin’s face yet from this distance, especially with the way the shadows are framing him, but Jongin’s silhouette is unmistakable. Jongin notices him too, and he jogs to meet Sehun halfway.

“I missed you.”

Before Sehun can get a word in, Jongin leans in to kiss him, and it’s so tender that it nearly brings Sehun to tears. It’s a quick kiss, and Jongin grabs Sehun’s hand, walking him closer to the water.

“What’s all this?” Sehun asks when they stop in front of a mini-tent and blanket setup Jongin has going on. Several lanterns surround the area, which Jongin goes about lighting up now with a lighter. There’s also a couple of beers and what appears to be takeout from a restaurant, kept warm in an insulated thermal bag.

“I prepared a picnic dinner and a fort— I know you love forts. And look.” Jongin hands him a pack of sparklers. “I got sparklers, too. When’s the last time we’ve played with these? It’s been ages. I brought my Polaroid camera and extra film, so we can take as many pictures as you want.” Jongin takes one of Sehun now.

“Hey! I wasn’t ready!” Sehun shouts, blinded by the flash.

“That was the point,” Jongin laughs. “It’s a candid. So, what do you think?”

Sehun feels incredibly foolish for everything he was worried about earlier. Chanyeol was right— he never had anything to worry about, and he was letting his own insecurities cloud his judgment. He needs to apologize, to thank Jongin, and to say I love you, all in one breath.

“I-I—” He starts, trying to sound brave, but it doesn’t work because his voice breaks, and Jongin notices, moving closer to comfort him, holding his face and kissing his cheek. Sehun is crying now, he can’t help it.

“Hey, don’t be sad. Is it the picture? I’m sorry, Sehun.” He’s so sincere that it makes Sehun feel worse. “I won’t do it again.”

“No, it’s not the stupid picture,” Sehun says, after he calms down enough to talk in coherent sentences.

“Is it the fort? It’s okay if you don’t like it. We can go get dinner somewhere, eat inside, though it might be difficult without a reservation. It’s cold, sorry, I was thinking this would be way more romantic, but here we are freezing on a beach in February.” Jongin smiles, clearly trying to lighten the mood, but also clearly panicking at Sehun’s distress. “You can tell me anything, you know that, right?” He says, more softly.

“It’s not that, either, this is perfect. It’s— it’s me,” Sehun confesses. “This whole time, I thought you forgot Valentine’s Day, and even worse,” Sehun says, choking up again, “I thought there was a possibility you’d be breaking up with me.” Sehun feels stupid again now that he says it all out loud, especially when he sees the expression on Jongin’s face.

“Sehun, are you serious? Break up with you? On Valentine’s Day?” Jongin hugs Sehun tight enough to knock the breath out of him. “How could you ever think that?” He whispers. “I love you so much. What did I do wrong for you to feel like this?”

“You never mentioned Valentine’s Day! It made me think you forgot. But it’s not just that. For a while now, I felt like you’ve been distant. Have you not felt this way? Is it just me?”

“Distant? How?” Jongin is genuinely confused.

“You’ve been so busy lately, ever since we moved in together. If it’s not work, you’re hanging out with your friends, and we haven’t spent much time alone together. I’m worried you’ve gotten bored of me, or that you feel like you need space because I’m suffocating you. Do you regret that I moved in with you?"

Jongin feels overwhelmed, like he doesn’t know what grievance to address first. “Of course I don’t regret it, Sehun. It was the best decision we ever made. How could I ever get bored of you? We’ve known each other since we were kids. If I was feeling suffocated, would I have chosen to go to the same university, just to be with you? Would I have stopped you at the airport, just to confess, risking that I would lose my best friend? Would I have asked you to move in with me?” Jongin is breathing hard now, and Sehun distantly notices his palms feel sweaty from how Jongin has been clutching them. “Don’t you see? All these years, we were always moving in together, a little bit at a time. If we were ever going to be bored of each other, it would’ve happened a long time ago, and we wouldn’t be here together, now.”

Incredibly touched by Jongin’s speech, Sehun kisses him, trying to convey how loved Jongin makes him feel. “I love you. I’m sorry for ruining Valentine’s Day.” Sehun laughs pathetically.

“It’s not ruined.” Jongin assures him. “I’m glad we talked about this. And it’s my fault, too, you know. For not communicating better. I’m so used to you letting me know everything you feel without me asking, and I know now that’s not fair. You’re usually the one bringing up Valentine’s Day first, since you love it so much. When you didn’t this year, I thought we were making it a secret game or something. I shouldn’t have assumed. And I feel terrible for not noticing you were feeling neglected. You always encourage me to do more things outside of work, so I’ve been reconnecting with my friends again, and I guess I got caught up in that. I’ve been taking it for granted that we live together now, and that I get to see you every day, even if it isn’t for long. I’m sorry. I’ll do better, I promise.” He hugs Sehun again, sniffling.

“Okay, we’re both sorry.” Sehun smiles. “But enough crying! You did all this work, and it shouldn’t go to waste. I’m hungry now. And we still have to use our fireworks!” This was a learning experience for both of them, and Sehun feels better now that they’ve talked it out.

They each light up a sparkler, watching them crackle and pop as the tide draws nearer to where they’re standing. Sehun is entranced by it, waving his sparkler around to make various shapes in the air. It’s a nostalgic feeling, and somehow he’s thinking about high school again, when he spent practically every day with Jongin. It’s pretty crazy how they met as teenagers, then grew up into adults together, side by side. All the memories they’ve shared, all the milestones! No one but Jongin makes him feel as happy and loved as he does right now, on the beach in the middle of winter.

“Sehun, put that down for a second,” Jongin says. Sehun’s sparkler is burning down, and he was getting ready to light another. “I have something to tell you.”

“Something else to tell me? I feel like we’ve already said so much tonight,” Sehun jokes, but he listens and puts out his sparkler in the sand. When he gets up, brushing off his pants, he sees Jongin is in front of him, kneeling down on the sand on one knee, and he gasps in surprise. Sehun’s heart beats double time as Jongin takes out a ring from his pocket, and reaches to pull Sehun’s hand into his.

“Oh Sehun, you’re the love of my life. I can’t live without you.” Jongin pauses for dramatic effect, smiling up at Sehun. “I’ll love you until I die.”

Sehun thought he’d cried enough tonight to run out of tears, but he was wrong, and he hurries to wipe his nose and cheeks before speaking. “Are you asking what I think you're asking?” He laughs incredulously, the memory from high school having suddenly come back to him. Jongin actually remembered that?

“Yes,” Jongin says, smiling so hard that his cheeks must hurt, and Sehun thinks he wants to kiss Jongin’s dimple a million times. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sehun. Will you marry me?”

Sehun couldn’t say yes any faster.

It’s like a dam had broken when they’re back in bed later that evening. Jongin couldn’t keep his hands off him since the beach, and the constant physical contact had Sehun eager to get home. He helps Sehun get naked, pressing open-mouthed kisses on every inch of pale skin that gets exposed.

“I can’t believe you’ve been wanting it so bad, and you didn’t tell me,” Jongin says, groaning as he fingers Sehun open with the lube they keep on the nightstand. “I’ve been holding back since that day you told me you were limping all day at work because your ass was so sore.” Sehun is laughing a bit, in-between moaning as Jongin adds another finger. “I’m serious, you were in physical pain! I couldn’t believe I did that to you.” He stops to switch positions, turning Sehun over so he’s laying on his back with his knees bent.

“But I liked it,” Sehun confesses. “I...I liked how sore I felt every time I sat down. I couldn’t stop thinking about it, that feeling. I need it like that today, please,” he begs, hooking his arms behind his knees and spreading his legs open.

“Fuck. Okay. I’ll take care you,” Jongin promises. He kisses Sehun’s sweaty knee before he lines himself up and pushes in, inching in agonizingly slow until he’s all the way in. He’s missed this, the blanketing heat only Sehun’s ass could provide. It’s not just sex for him—he feels so emotionally connected to Sehun like this. At this moment, this is exactly where they’re both supposed to be.

Part V: Afterward

Jongin is home early, waiting for Sehun to return from work so they can start this Netflix movie they both wanted to see.

They got married six months ago, after about a year of engagement. It was a small wedding— something they both agreed on because they wanted to keep it lowkey. There were about forty people in attendance, including their families, and their closest friends. Sehun wanted an outdoor wedding, held in a venue by the pier where Jongin had proposed.

Jongin’s favorite part was the contemporary dance he and Sehun performed at the reception. It was based on a piece they had performed back in high school, but updated to express more of their journey together. They spent three months choreographing and practicing it every day, and Jongin was proud of it. He liked to think of it as their metaphorical baby, which Sehun always made fun of him about. Although Sehun decided to pursue fashion professionally, he still loved to dance in his free time, and it was the perfect reason for him to get back into his groove. The performance was such a success that Jongin caught Sehun’s parents clapping and crying in the front row.

The sound of the front door opening and closing jostles Jongin out of his thoughts, and he gets up to greet Sehun, who’s in the middle of hanging up the mustard wool coat Jongin likes on him. Jongin helps Sehun unwind the scarf around his neck, breathing in his most favorite scent.

He feels like the luckiest person in the world.


End file.
